


Europe's Biggest Party

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Series: social media aus [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2017, Group chat, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: In which Yuuri is introduced to the magical world of Eurovision.





	Europe's Biggest Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clairianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairianne/gifts).



> Victor loves Eurovision and no one can convince me otherwise. 
> 
> (I rewatched practically all of the Final for this, send help)
> 
> This can be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/160707660079/europes-biggest-party) if you prefer.

**13 May, 21:45**

Victor renamed the chat Europe’s Biggest Party

Victor added Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky, Emil Nekola, Christophe Giacometti, Michele Crispino and Sara Crispino

 **Victor:** IT’S THAT TIME OF YEAR AGAIN

 **Yuuri:** ...what is it?

 **Victor:** IT’S EUROVISION

 **Yuuri:** oh

 **Yuuri:** that’s the singing competition right?

 **Victor:** Yes! I know we’re not all partying together but we can still scream over messages

 **Christophe:** Russia aren't even competing this year though?

 **Victor:** Yes I am aware, we're still going to watch it though because it's Eurovision and we must

 **Victor:** And stfu Chris, Switzerland didn’t get past the semis with your entrant who looked like she’d stolen the dress from Beauty and the Beast

 **Emil:** Czech Republic didn’t get to the finals either *sobs*

 **Michele:** Italy did!

 **Victor:** Italy pays to be there.

 **Yuuri:** I’m confused?

 **Victor:** Italy is part of the “Big 5”, which is the five counties (Germany, Spain, France, Italy and the UK) that make the biggest financial contributions to the European Broadcasting Union. They, along with the host nation, automatically get into the final

 **Yuuri:** Oh I see!

Yuri added Otabek Altin

 **Victor:** what’s he doing here Kazakhstan wasn’t invited

 **Yuri:** Japan wasn’t either yet Katsudon is here

 **Yuri:** Anyway he’s here watching it with me so I thought I might as well add him

 **Christophe:** Oh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Yuri:** gtfo chris

_//for Israel, add 01//_

**Victor:** HERE WE GO HERE WE GO HERE WE GO

 **Yuri:** jfc anyone would think you’re excited or some shit

 **Victor:** me? Excited for Eurovision? What do you think this is?

 **Victor:** OOOH ISRAEL IS UP FIRST NICE

 **Christophe:** I voted for them in the semi finals I think?

 **Victor:** a good choice

 **Otabek:** I like the stage with how they’re making it look like a galaxy

 **Christophe:** drinking game for tonight: take a shot every time you see a piece of white clothing on stage

 **Emil:** don’t

 **Emil:** if you saw the semis you’ll know that it looks like a bridal boutique at Eurovision this year and that will end with alcohol poisoning lmao

 **Christophe:** YUURI YOU’RE IN RIGHT?

 **Yuuri:** …no? I want to enjoy my first experience of Eurovision sober

 **Christophe:** spoil sport

 **Christophe:** being drunk just makes it more fun, just saying

 **Otabek:** this song is very repetitive

 **Yuri:** yeah well, welcome to Eurovision

_//for Poland, add 02//_

**Emil:** A wild violin appears

 **Victor:** Did someone leave the door open? It looks there’s a draft on stage with her hair blowing like that

 **Christophe:** *pours a shot*

 **Yuri:** what’s going on with her dress I’m so confused

 **Victor:** me too

_//for Belarus, add 03//_

**Christophe:** oh wow I’m don’t even know how many shots I’ve got to do for this one

 **Yuri:** Many.

 **Yuuri:** what language are they singing in?

 **Victor:** Belarusian I think

 **Yuuri:** well whatever it is the song sounds fun

 **Yuuri:** I like it

 **Emil:** not sure why they’re on a boat but I sure as hell want to dance on one now

 **Yuri:** SAME

 **Yuri:** WHERE DO I GET A BOAT

 **Christophe:** aaaand they’re kissing

 **Christophe:** what’s the betting the Yuuri and Victor are doing the same?

 **Otabek:** High.

 **Victor:** stfu all of you

 **Christophe:** AHA! HE DIDN’T DENY IT!

 **Victor:** chris I s2g

_//for Austria, add 04//_

**Yuri:** wow the dreamworks boy has grown up

 **Emil:** think you need a few more shots chris

 **Christophe:** I regret agreeing to this

 **Christophe:** I feel like it was a mistake

 **Victor:** you’re the one that started it in the first place!

 **Christophe:** that’s a ~minor detail~ stfu

_//for Armenia, add 05//_

**Yuuri:** Is it just me or does Armenia remind you of welcome to the madness?

 **Yuri:** Bitch stole my lighting cues I want them back

 **Victor:** what on earth is she wearing

 **Victor:** chain mail? Is this the 1500s?

 **Yuri:** her jewellery is great though

 **Christophe:** I’m having mixed feelings about the dancing tbh

 **Emil:** same

 **Otabek:** idk I think they work

_//for The Netherlands, add 06//_

**Christophe:** coming soon to some movie credits near you

 **Victor:** their outfits are so sparkly

 **Victor:** I LOVE THEM

 **Michele:** song is shit though

 **Yuri:** ^^

 **Sara:** I like it!

 **Michele:** I take it back it’s not that bad

_//for Moldova, add 07//_

**Victor:** EPIC SAX EPIC GUY EPIC SAX GUY EPIC SAX GUY

 **Emil:** a hero has returned

 **Yuuri:**??

 **Victor:** they first competed in 2010 and the saxophonist became a meme after

 **Victor:** he’s a legend

 **Yuri:** wtf is this dancing

 **Christophe:** Bridal Wear 2017 by Moldova

 **Christophe:** I suppose I’d better pour some more shots

 **Yuri:** you’re damn right

_//for Hungary, add 08//_

**Victor:** WHERE DO I GET HIS JACKET I WANT IT SO BADLY

 **Christophe:** I’m feeling personally attacked by all this white clothing tbh

 **Emil:** ah

 **Emil:** another wild violin player

 **Otabek:** I’m actually really liking this song

 **Yuri:** it’s certainly not the worst we’ve seen so far

_//for Italy, add 09//_

**Yuri:** @michele @sara pls explain wtf is going on with your country’s entry

 **Sara:** I wish I knew

 **Otabek:** someone should tell them that harambe is so last year

 **Michele:** NEVER WE ARE STILL IN DENIAL

 **Yuuri:** this is very colourful

 **Christophe:** at least that means I don’t have do so many shots lmao

_//for Denmark, add 10//_

**Yuri:** Isn’t the singer Australian?

 **Victor:** Yes but she moved to Denmark recently

 **Yuri:** like a suspiciously recently kind of recently?

 **Victor:** quite possibly

 **Christophe:** HER DRESS IS RED THANK GOD

 **Yuuri:** I think her shoes might be white though?

 **Christophe:** STFU NO THEY’RE NOT I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS

_//for Portugal, add 11//_

**Victor:** SALVADOR!! ❤ ❤ ❤

 **Yuri:** aren’t they one of the favourites to win it?

 **Yuuri:** you know when you described Eurovision to me this wasn’t quite what I was expecting

 **Victor:** yes they are! And yeah I get that haha

 **Victor:** it’s certainly something different to what we usually expect at Eurovision haha

 **Victor:** I think I like it though

 **Yuri:** I don’t

 **Yuri:** MAKE IT STOP

 **Christophe:** on the topic of making it stop

 **Christophe:** oh look it’s the hosts

 **Otabek:** lmao

_//for Azerbaijan, add 12//_

**Yuri:** okay what’s going on here

 **Yuri:** I mean I like the song but WHAT’S WITH THE HORSE HEAD SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN

 **Michele:** following italy’s example by including an animal in their choreograph

 **Sara:** or the head of one I guess

 **Christophe:** this is making my head hurt I’m so confused

 **Victor:** same

_//for Croatia, add 13//_

**Emil:** ANOTHER VIOLIN

 **Emil:** THIS TIME WITH ITS BIG BROTHER THE CELLO

 **Christophe:** you vs the guy she told you not to worry about

 **Yuuri:** what is going on here

 **Otabek:** I’m really in two minds whether this works or not

 **Victor:** I think it does

 **Victor:** ESPECIALLY WITH THE STRINGS I LOVE IT

_//for Australia, add 14//_

**Yuuri:** I like Australia’s song! The guy is only seventeen he’s so talented!

 **Victor:** YUURI WE’RE GETTING DIVORCED

 **Christophe:** phichit better not see this haha

_//for Greece, add 15//_

**Christophe:** Someone tell Greece their paddling pool looks a bit shit compared the fountain Jedward brought in 2012

 **Yuri:** You Tried™

 **Victor:** If you're going to bring water on stage at least make an effort

 **Victor:** Real talk though why did Ireland stop sending Jedward to represent them? They were basically made for Eurovision

 **Christophe:** they really were

 **Christophe:**  I miss them

 **Christophe:** this song is quite catchy though, I like it

_//for Spain, add 16//_

**Otabek:** this sounds kind of like Bruno Mars

 **Otabek:** or some knock off version of one direction

 **Yuri:** MAKE IT STOP

 **Victor:** they can definitely stop with those shirts

 **Victor:** hideous garments

 **Yuri:** oh god that voice break

 **Yuri:** I cringed so bad

 **Otabek:** same

_//for Norway, add 17//_

**Christophe:** I think daft punk might be missing one of its masks?

 **Christophe:** ooh it lights up

 **Christophe:** pretty

 **Yuri:** I’ve had enough of this song already someone make it stop pls

 **Otabek:** idk I think it kind of works?

 **Michele:** CHRIS THAT SHIRT IS WHITE I HOPE YOU’RE DOING ANOTHER SHOT

 **Christophe:** …I came out to have a good time…

 **Victor:** crying

 **Victor:** OMG MANS

 **Yuuri:** who?

 **Victor:** he won in 2015 for Sweden and then co-hosted it last year

 **Victor:** he’s a hero and everyone loves him

_//for the United Kingdom, add 18//_

**Christophte:** ah, the UK

 **Christophe:** the one country you don’t need to feel threatened by in Eurovision

 **Sara:** idk I think this is song is actually pretty solid? I like it

 **Victor:** it’s another ballad we don’t need another one of those

 **Victor:** also I don’t like the dress

 **Otabek:** the stage looks cool though

 **Sara:** and she can definitely sing

 **Sara:** I think they’ll do better than last year

_//for Cyprus, add 19//_

**Yuri:** I want his jacket

 **Yuuri:** I love what they’re doing with the lights and the stage

 **Otabek:** same

_//for Romania, add 20//_

**Victor:** Now here is a true Eurovision song

 **Christophe:** exactly, where else would you here yodelling and rapping in the same song?

 **Yuri:** Yodeleeii, yodeleioo

 **Emil:** I WANT THIS TO WIN

 **Otabek:** this is crazy and I love it #Romania2018

 **Otabek:** (Yuri is singing along I just thought you all should know)

 **Yuri:** WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY ME IN THIS WAY

 **Yuri:** I TRUSTED YOU

_//for Germany, add 21//_

**Otabek:** yeah hi germany David Guetta called he wants his song back

 **Yuri:** lmao it actually sounds so much like titanium

 **Otabek:** swear it’s like exactly the same chords

 **Victor:** it wouldn’t be Eurovision without a song that sounds dubiously like an actual pop song

 **Christophe:** haha true

 **Victor:** EUROVISION CHOIR OF THE YEAR? WELL I KNOW WHAT I’M DOING IN JULY NOW

_//for Ukraine, add 22//_

**Yuri:** OH YES IT’S THE ONE OBLIGATORY ROCK SONG OF THE NIGHT

 **Yuri:** I LOVE IT

 **Otabek:** we’re barely thirty seconds in

 **Yuri:** I don’t care

 **Yuri:** I LOVE IT OKAY

 **Yuuri:** I’d ask why there’s a massive head on the stage but I’ve learnt now that there’s probably little to no reasoning behind it

 **Victor:** I mean you’re not wrong haha

_//for Belgium, add 23//_

**Christophe:**  I think it reminds me of something but I don’t know what

 **Otabek:** the beginning sounds a bit bastille-like? Maybe? Idk

 **Sara:** I love the flowers on her dress

 **Emil:** Solid song, I’m loving it #Brussels2018

 **Victor:** no, #Lisbon2018

 **Yuri:** it’s quite obviously going to be Romania stfu

 **Yuri:** “authentic tv host smile”? lol no that has got to be two of the creepiest smiles I’ve ever seen

 **Victor:** lmao true

_//for Sweden, add 24//_

**Christophe:** *starts backstage bc it’s the only thing that’s going to make this song stand out*

 **Victor:** I CHOKED

 **Yuuri:**...are those treadmills?

 **Victor:** Yes, yuuri, they are.

_//for Bulgaria, add 25//_

**Victor:** he was born in THIS CENTURY

 **Victor:** I feel so old

 **Yuuri:** what’s with all the talented 17 year olds tonight

 **Sara:** MY SMOL SON

 **Otabek:** this better win

 **Otabek:** one of the best songs of the night

 **Emil:** you still doing shots chris? His shirt is white

 **Christophe:** WHO DRESSED THIS KID I’M HAVING WORDS WITH THEM I THINK I’M DYING OVER HERE

_//for France, add 26//_

**Victor:** we’re on the last song what the hell where’s the last two hours gone

 **Yuuri:** I don’t know but it’s been fun

 **Sara:** omg her dress

 **Sara:** I want

 **Christophe:** France: puts the Eiffel tower in the background whilst singing in French in case you’re in any doubt about what country this song is from

 **Otabek:** why couldn’t Bulgaria end the show their song was so much better than this

 **Yuri:** true though

_//lines are now open//_

**Victor:** OMG OMG VERKA VERKA

 **Yuuri:** another Eurovision hero?

 **Victor:** how did you know

 **Yuuri:**  just a feeling

 **Victor:** those of your who are able to, I hope you’re voting

 **Sara:** of course!

 **Yuri:** um.

 **Yuri:** Ukraine what’s this interval act I’m so confused

 **Otabek:** I like it

 **Otabek:** It’s different

 **Christophe:** OH MY GOD DID WE ALL SEE THE BUTT

 **Victor:** YES

 **Victor:** YES WE DID

_//lines are now closed//_

**Emil:** well, I’m sensing a trend here

 **Emil:** “12 POINTS TO PORTUGAL” “12 POINTS TO PORTUGAL”

 **Victor:** that’s not a bad thing! They’ve never won it

 **Otabek:** Bulgaria is doing well too

 **Yuri:** they’re still miles behind Portugal though

 **Victor:** OMG A DOGGO

 **Yuuri:** it’s not as cute as makkachin though

 **Victor:** **♥‿♥** **♥‿♥**

 **Victor:** well of course Cyprus were going to give their 12 points to Greece that wasn’t a surprise

 **Yuri:** oh my god this is so tense

 **Yuri:** even though unless something shocking happens in the popular vote it looks like Portugal is going to win

 **Victor:** the popular vote will be even tenser

 **Emil:** well here we go

 **Christophe:** Portugal has won the jury vote but idk Bulgaria might just pull it out the bag in the popular vote

 **Yuuri:** this is worse than waiting for your score after skating

 **Christophe:** lmao true

 **Victor:** okay down to final four

 **Otabek:** COME ON BULGARIA

 **Otabek:** …no

 **Otabek:** apparently not

 **Victor:** YESSSS!!! SALVADOR!!!!

 **Christophe:**  I demand a recount

 **Emil:** I mean, I’m not that salty about him winning? 53 years in the contest and this is the first time they’ve won it, there’s hope for us all

 **Victor:** true

 **Victor:** I like that he won HOWEVER what’s this speech did he just drag the rest of the competition I think he’s in the wrong place for a speech like that

 **Victor:** this is Eurovision not the last night of the proms

 **Sara:** he’s brought his sister onto the stage, I cry

 **Christophe:** okay this is sweet

 **Victor:** well, there we go, over for another year

 **Victor:** did everyone enjoy it? Especially those of you who were watching it for the first time?

 **Otabek:** I loved it

 **Yuuri:** me too! We should throw a Eurovision party next year and invite everyone! Is that a thing?

 **Victor:** YES

 **Victor:** YES THAT’S A THING

 **Victor:** I’M GOING TO START PLANNING NOW

 **Christophe:** It’s going in my diary now I do hope you realise this

 **Victor:** of course I do! SEE YOU ALL NEXT YEAR! #LISBON2018

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [pllsetskyonice](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
